Facing the truth
by nikham3
Summary: It's ten years after the series. Jason comes back and Zack gets a little jealous. He has a secret to expose to Maddie about Jason, but will she believe him? Meanwhile, London's in for a surprise too. COMPLETE!
1. The Return of JASON!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own this. If you just said, "REALLY?" then you are a complete idiot. I was being sarcastic, loser. Since I own this I have to spend my valuable time writing a fanfiction even though I can go make an episode.

It's ten years later and the crew is still in some association with the Tipton hotel. Maddie works as manager after Mr. Moesby retired. London, of course, owns it after her father's death a few years before. Cody plays his role as assistant manager for the hotel and Zack is the manager of the now five-star hotel restaurant. Carrie still sings for the hotel and remarried Kurt, her singing partner and her ex-husband. Moesby retired, as said before, but he sticks around to help out with the chaos sometimes.

Maddie is single right now, at age 25, and is best friends with London. She lives in one of the suites.

London married Todd St. Mark as soon as he graduated from his dental school. After London's father's death, Todd's father finally relented and let Todd marry London. They have no children.

Zack is single also, but still secretly loves Maddie. Maddie had thought that he had gotten over her.

Cody is married to his first love, Rebecca. They have one girl named Sierra, she is 1 year old. They live in an apartment not too far from the Tipton.

Carrie and Kurt are married again and still living in their suite.

London walked into the lobby one day and saw Maddie with her brightest smile on.

"So, what's making you so happy?" London asked her.

"Oh nothing," Maddie lied.

London moaned, "Do I have to beg?"

"No," Maddie laughed, "I'll tell you. Jason is coming to stay for a week! I am so excited; I haven't seen him in ten years!"

"Awesome, you might finally get a date!" London joked.

Maddie looked offended, "I could get a date if I wanted to."

"You haven't had a date in four years!" London exclaimed.

"True," Maddie agreed, "But I've been waiting for Jason, he said he'd be back."

"I wonder if he's changed," London said.

"Maddie?" someone asked.

Maddie shrieked, "Jason!" She dropped her paperwork to run and give him a hug.

"Maddie, you've grown up," Jason said.

"You too," Maddie said in response. "So what have you been doing all these years?"

"Honey?" another voice shouted from the outside of the hotel. A woman walked in, she had brown hair and blue eyes and was the skinniest. She was wearing expensive clothing and carried an expensive purse and suitcase.

"Maddie," Jason said nervously, "This is my friend, Jennifer."

Jennifer was busy talking on her cell phone to hear what her husband had said to Maddie. "Nice to meet you," she said absent mindedly.

"Yeah, I'm Maddie," Maddie said. She pulled Jason off to the side. "Friend?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just friends," he said. "Our fathers work together and, well, we're on a trip together."

Maddie let out a breath of relief, "Thank goodness, I know you wouldn't marry someone as shallow as her."

Jason laughed nervously, "Yeah, so what are you still doing here?"

"I'm the manager," Maddie beamed with pride.

"Cool, so you got a promotion from the candy counter?" Jason joked.

Maddie nodded, embarrassed. She ordered for Esteban, the bellhop (still), to take their bags to their suite and went back to work.

Later that night, Carrie and Kurt had a show, which everyone attended. Maddie found a seat in the back as she watched Jason from behind.

"A little jealous?" London whispered.

"No," Maddie denied. "Jason doesn't even like her, they're friends."

"So he says," London answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked.

London had already laughed, and Jason had gotten up from his seat. Next thing Maddie knew, Jason was standing right beside her. "You don't have a date?" Jason whispered.

"Of course not, London's right, I haven't had a date in four years," Maddie sighed.

"May I be your date?" Jason asked.

Zack overheard and grabbed Maddie by the arm, "Maddie, he's lying."

"Zack, this is Jason, he recycles, he's not shallow, and he's rich," Maddie said realistically.

"You see that girl over there? She's been kissing on him," Zack replied.

"You're just jealous!" Maddie exclaimed and went back to Jason.

Zack shook his head and said to himself, "I tried to warn her."

After the show, Jason and Maddie went up to the roof, to look over Boston.

"You know Maddie," Jason said, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Maddie said in her girlish giggle. Jason kissed her and Maddie pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Maddie, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Jason asked.

Maddie smiled larger, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

Cody woke up the next morning to the cry of his daughter. "I'll get her," he said to Rebecca. She moaned and Cody got up and put on his robe. He walked into the other room and found Sierra in her crib, wailing. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen. There he found Rebecca making coffee.

"Honey, the point of 'I'll get her' is that you don't have to get up!" Cody exclaimed at the sight of her.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," Rebecca replied.

"Cheerios!" Sierra shouted.

The parents moaned and Cody grabbed the Cheerios from the cupboard.

Cody whined, "This is going to be a long day."

Okay, so this is the first chapter/prologue. Co-written by trouble makers. Review or we'll hunt you down!


	2. the long day

The Long Day

London smiled at Todd as she rose from their silk bedding. Her smile suddenly went away when she felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and threw up in the golden toilet. Todd woke up and ran to her side.

"London," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," London said, wiping away the remains from her mouth, "I'm fine now."

"We better get you to a doctor," Todd answered.

"No that's okay," London replied, "I feel better now."

"I can stay home if you want," Todd tried to comfort her.

"No, you go save all those poor people with pteridactiolitis," London said smartly.

"Okay, I will," Todd laughed. He got dressed and went to work.

London ran downstairs in her robe and pajamas and quickly saw Maddie. She ran to her.

"Maddie!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Maddie asked, absently. "What's up?"

"I don't know," London cried. "First I was sick, and now I'm better. But _now _I feel a little heavier. Am I gaining weight?"

"Oh God," Maddie said in surprise, "London you need a pregnancy test."

"A WHAT?" London shouted to the whole lobby.

"A pregnancy test," Maddie repeated. "It's where you…"

"I know what it is!" London stopped her. "Do you really think I need one?"

"You might as well try it," Maddie said with a shrug. "It can't hurt."

"Okay," London sighed. "Where do I get one?"

Maddie answered, "At the drug store."

"There's a store for drug dealers?" London asked her.

Maddie smacked her forehead in stupidity, "Drugs as in medicine!"

"Oh, gotcha," London answered. "Thanks Maddie, bye."

* * *

Later that day, London stared at the pregnancy test in horror. It read positive.

* * *

Maddie stood out on the balcony of the hotel waiting for Jason. Just then, he came up onto the roof and Maddie smiled. 

"So let's go," Jason said, anxious to get out of the hotel.

They went to the five-star restaurant down the street and Maddie enjoyed her meal of spaghetti with Jason. After that, they went to the movies, where they saw a scary movie. Maddie clung onto Jason the whole time and Jason laughed at the cheap special effects. Then they went back to the hotel where Jason dropped Maddie off at her suite. Just before they kissed again, her door flew open and Zack and Cody stood there.

"The cats are back!" Zack and Cody exclaimed.

"Jason, I'm sorry," Maddie said to him. Jason walked off.

"You know how you always told me to call you in ten years? Well I called you but you weren't home," Zack smiled.

"You guys, it's not funny! I really like Jason and if you can't accept it then you aren't true friends," Maddie scolded.

"Overreaction!" Cody shouted. "It's not like we planned this, right Zack?" he said glancing at his brother and giving him a microscopic smile.

"I hate you!" Maddie shouted at them.

"Not again, I can't take another pregnant woman!" Cody shouted.

Zack laughed, "Then you might want to stay away from London!"

"What?" Maddie said seriously. "Is she really?"

"Yeah, everybody knows that," Zack said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody shouted as he ran down the hall. "Not another one!"

Zack fell laughing on the floor, rolling around gasping for air. "Cody, you loser!"

Cody peeked his head from around the corner, "You wouldn't call me a loser if you know what I have been through."

Zack shook his head as he got up from the ground, "London really is pregnant," he said.

Maddie dropped everything and ran to London's suite. She knocked on the door, surprised to see Todd. She wondered if Todd knew.

"Todd!" London shouted from the back room. "Who's at the door?"

"It's Maddie," Todd replied.

"London, are you okay?" Maddie asked her.

"Oh, so you heard about the incident this morning," Todd answered for her, "Yeah, she hasn't thrown up anymore."

"Oh joy," Maddie said, "So anything _new_?"

"Nope," Todd said absently.

"That's good," Maddie replied, "Can I talk to London alone?"

"Sure, she's in the bedroom," Todd answered.

Maddie ventured into the bedroom where London sat, obviously hiding her pain.

"London, why didn't you tell me?" Maddie asked.

"Tell you what?" London said, fake smiling.

"London, can it, I know," Maddie told her.

"Maddie, I can't do this," London whined.

"You have to tell Todd," Maddie advised.

"I can't, what if he doesn't like me because I'm fat?" London asked.

"London, he married you even though you were a Tipton. He was there for you when your dad died, he'll be there for you during this," Maddie said.

"I guess you're right," London sighed.

"Good, I have to go," Maddie said. "Tell him."

Maddie left and London went back to talking to Todd, nervously.

"London, honey, is something wrong?" Todd asked, realizing her fidgeting.

"Actually, no," London replied. "I found out today that I'm…" she mumbled the word "pregnant."

"What was that?" Todd asked.

London mumbled again, a little bit clearer, "I'm…"

"London, tell me, what are you?" Todd begged.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted.

Todd stumbled from the place where he stood and took a seat on the bed, "whoa," he said.

"Todd, are you okay?" London asked.

"London, this is great!" Todd exclaimed. "A little surprising, sure, but awesome, I get to be a dad!"

"So you want this baby?" London asked, confused.

"More than anything, except of course, you," Todd answered.

"What about your career?" London asked.

"My career will be fine," Todd reassured her. "I'm just worried about you."

"If you want this baby, I want it too," London said.

"We're going to be parents!" Todd exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning the couple walked into the lobby with the brightest smiles on their faces. 

"I assume you told him," Maddie said to London.

"I sure did, and we're going to have it," London answered.

Maddie shrieked, "That is so cool! What do you want it to be: a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Todd and London said in unison.

Maddie smiled and then she noticed Jason walk into the lobby with Jennifer. Jennifer was talking on her cell phone and Jason was slightly annoyed.

"Jason," Maddie called to him. He ran over to her. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," Jason answered. "I'm sorry, we can't do anything tonight. Jen and I are going on a night tour of Boston."

"Jen?" Maddie asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah," Jason said nervously, "We're, uh, good friends, we have nicknames."

Maddie burst into laughter, "I was just kidding."

"I know," Jason lied.

"Whatever happened to Kyle?" London interrupted.

"Oh Kyle married a rich girl and has become more shallow than ever. I haven't seen him in a year," Jason replied.

The phone rang, it was for Maddie. Maddie had to go back to work, and Jason went back to his wife, Jennifer.

"Jay baby," Jennifer said, "Why are you always talking to that poor girl, Massie?"

"She and I used to be good friends, baby, but it's over now. She just has a hard time realizing that. Oh, and her name is Maddie," Jason answered.

Jennifer kissed him and they walked into the elevator. Coming out of the elevator, though, was Zack.

"Hey, it's the cat!" Jason laughed as he pointed Zack out to his wife.

"Hey, I'm the cat," Zack said solemnly.

"Ahem," Jennifer motioned for Jason to introduce her. "Why did you just call him the cat?"

"Oh, honey, this is the hotel singer's son, Maddie pretended she let them stay in her suite when really she was babysitting them in their own suite."

"I'm Zack," he reached out his hand for her to shake.

"My name's Jennifer, you can call me Jen, I am Jason's wife," she replied.

"Wife?" Zack choked.

"Yeah, Jen, can you excuse us for a second?" Jason dismissed his wife.

Zack glared at Jason as Jennifer left the room. "Wife, huh?" Zack repeated.

"Look, don't tell Maddie. I haven't had the heart to break up with her yet. I overheard her saying she was waiting for me for ten years," Jason pleaded.

"Oh and the kissing isn't anything either? I would die to have a kiss from her but she's blinded by your dishonesty and unable to love anyone else," Zack answered.

"That was deep man," Jason said. "Is that really how you feel?" Zack nodded and Jason continued, "Well, too bad! Maddie is in love with me, which means she doesn't think you're cute anymore, squirt. So get your own girlfriend!"

Zack glared at Jason, and stomped on his toe as he headed back to his restaurant. He smirked as he turned away from Jason. Then his smirk turned into a sad frown, because he realized that Maddie was going to get her heart broken and there was nothing he could do about it. Or could he?

* * *

Later that night, Maddie walked into the lobby, to see Jason and Jen just getting ready to leave. She was just about to walk over to him when she saw his apparel. Jason was wearing a fancy black tuxedo and Jennifer was wearing a red low-cut dress and high-heels. She stopped in her tracks, realizing that this wasn't clothing suitable for sightseeing. 

"Maddie," a voice said from behind. She whirled around to see Zack in a nice black overcoat over a red shirt and black pants and dress shoes. He was holding a nice bouquet of red roses.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Jason's cheating on you," Zack replied. "I thought maybe you and I could get something to eat instead."

"You thought wrong. First of all, Jen is just a friend. I know, maybe Jason lied to me about sightseeing, but he and Jen are not together. Second of all, that's sweet, but I have a boyfriend," Maddie replied.

Zack hung his head, but he brought it back up. There were tears in his eyes, "Maddie, I don't want you to be hurt. Jason and I talked, this is what he said." Zack pulled out a tape recorder from his coat pocket and played it. It was their conversation:

Zack: Wife, huh?

Jason: Look, don't tell Maddie. I haven't had the heart to break up with her yet. I overheard her saying she was waiting for me for ten years.

Zack: Oh and the kissing wasn't anything either? I would die to have a kiss from her but she's blinded by your dishonesty and unable to love anyone else.

Jason: That was deep man. Is that how you really feel? Well, too bad! Maddie is in love with me, which means she doesn't think you're cute anymore, squirt. So go get your own girlfriend!

The tape made a few strange noises and then went back to displaying sounds:

Zack: Get this thing off me, Cody!

Cody: Relax; just let me take it off, edit a few things…

Maddie's eyes lit up. "You edited it!" she accused.

"No, I didn't!" Zack said in defense.

"This is proof!" Maddie pointed to the tape recorder.

"Wait, there's more," Zack pleaded.

Maddie pushed the tape away and said, "I don't need to hear anymore. You're just jealous!"

"Maddie," he looked into her eyes, "If you need proof ask Jennifer what her last name is."

So Maddie did. Just before the couple stepped outside the door, Maddie grabbed Jason by the arm.

"Maddie, hey, um, hi," Jason said nervously.

"I thought you were going sightseeing," she said, crossing her arms accusingly.

"Jennifer changed her mind," Jason lied. "What are you doing?"

"I need to ask Jen a question. What's your last name?" Maddie answered.

Jason's sweat trickled down his forehead.

Jennifer answered, "Um, Robinson, why?"

Maddie smacked her forehead, "Never mind."

She walked back to Zack, who stood smiling. "You don't know Jason's last name do you?" he smirked. Maddie threw the flowers in his face and went up to her suite, denying whatever Zack just said.

* * *

Okay, so the end of chapter 2. Again, this story is co-written by trouble makers. GaladrielEvenstar, I know you're out there, REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! 

Press the go button right there- do you see it? Just press it and write "it sucks" or "you rock" and then I'll be happy! I accept anonymous reviews.


	3. facing the truth

Disclaimer: If I owned this, psychotic penguins would have taken over the earth and shoved us all in ditches.

* * *

Maddie walked down into the lobby and saw Jason and Jen standing there by the door. Jason held her hand in his and Maddie felt a bit confused. Jen broke away from him and walked up to Maddie. "Can I talk to you privately?" she asked. Maddie nodded and they went into the staff room. 

"Okay," Jennifer said. "Jason's been acting really strange lately, he won't even go on dates with me anymore and he keeps talking about you. I was wondering if you had anything to do with it."

"Wait, did you say _dates_?" Maddie asked. Jennifer nodded. Maddie continued, "I'm going to kill him!" She ran out of the staff room and Jennifer let out a scream and ran after her.

"Massie stop!" Jennifer cried.

"My name's Maddie!" she turned around to face Jennifer. "Jason's been cheating on both of us; he deserves some kind of beating."

"Then let me do it," Jennifer volunteered, "I am his wife."

Maddie agreed and went to the restaurant. She led her way to the back, wiping away her tears. She found Zack at his desk in the very back with his head down.

"Zack," Maddie whispered. "You were right."

"What?" Zack asked in surprise.

"You were right, Jason was cheating on me," Maddie sobbed as she flung herself at him in a huge hug.

Zack stroked her hair, "Are you okay?"

"My heart hurts," Maddie said. "Repair it for me."

Zack leaned in to kiss her and Maddie let him. She looked up at him and made eye contact, and that said everything. (A/N: I know, that was WAY too dramatic.)

"Maddie, do you want to go bowling with Cody and Rebecca tonight?" Zack braved.

Maddie smiled, "Yeah."

At the end of the week, Jason had packed up his bags, not knowing that Maddie knew about him and Jennifer. Jennifer hadn't punished him, just did some _enjoyable_ things. Maddie walked over to him and Jennifer with a smug look on her face. Jason pulled her away out of earshot from Jennifer.

"Maddie, I'll be back in six months for you," Jason said softly. It looked as if a tear were forming in the corner of his eye.

"Can it, you lying jerk," Maddie blurted. "I know all about your wife and the way you've been living for the last 10 years. You're a jerk who took over his dad's company and you live in fancy houses all over the world. I hate you, you lying cheater." She turned her back on him and ran to hug Zack.

"The cat?" Jason asked. "You like the cat now?"

"He's not a cat, he's Zack Martin, and I'm going to be Mrs. Zack Martin!" Maddie exclaimed as she showed off her diamond ring that reflected off the light. Jason grabbed his bags and stomped out of the Tipton hotel with Jennifer. Todd and London came out of the elevator, with bright smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" London asked.

"Maddie and I are getting married," Zack replied.

"Aw, I remember the day Todd asked me to marry him," London sighed. "It was a rainy day and we were supposed to go on a picnic when he bent down by the window and said, 'London, will you marry me?'"

"Well Zack proposed to me on the roof. It was late last night and we were looking at the stars when he bent down and said, 'Maddie, will you marry me?'" Maddie said dreamily.

"That's so romantic," said Cody from behind. They turned around to see Cody, Rebecca and Sierra.

The elevator door opened and Carrie and Kurt stepped out just in time to hear Rebecca say, "When Cody asked me to marry him we were at this very hotel, on the balcony of my suite."

"When Kurt asked me to marry him the first time we were in his bus, but the second time, we were on our stage, at the end of the show, in front of everybody and he proposed. I was so embarrassed, but so happy," Carrie blurted.

"When I asked Rachael to marry me, we were walking along the beach in California and I bent down on the soggy sand and asked her," Mr. Moesby interrupted.

"Mr. Moesby!" they all exclaimed.

"Where have you been lately?" Zack asked.

"On my honeymoon!" Mr. Moesby replied with a laugh. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife Rachael, we just got married. This is the hotel we want to stay in for our honeymoon."

"I'm the manager!" Maddie exclaimed.

So Mr. Moesby checked in and they all had a jolly ole time.

* * *

"Did you hear about Muriel?" Cody asked solemnly as they were all eating their dinner at Zack's restaurant. 

"What about her?" Mr. Moesby asked.

"She passed away last month," Maddie replied.

"How come nobody told me?" London asked absently.

The company laughed and there was a sudden sadness in Maddie's voice as she said, "And the rich boy turned out to be a jerk."

Mr. Moesby patted her on the back, "I knew it all along."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Maddie asked accusingly.

"I did," Mr. Moesby said softly, "You called me a lying jerk."

Maddie blushed, "Sorry."

That's all pretty much. There's probably an epilogue and maybe the birth of London's baby, but that's all (I think) with Jason. Keep reviewing or Bob will punish you! (Bob's my imaginary friend.) Press Go!


	4. wedding and epilogue

* * *

Maddie's POV: 

I looked nervously at my surroundings. We were in the lobby of the Tipton, where London was trying, but failing, to fit into a size two pink bridesmaid dress. London gave up and went for a larger size, one that would fit her large pregnant stomach. Carrie, Rebecca, and Rachael (Mr. Moseby's wife) stood wearing the same pink bridesmaid dresses and I looked down at mine. Mine was a beautiful white and sleeveless, just like the one I wore for my prom when I was 15. I looked out at the audience. Zack had chosen Cody as his best man and my bridesmaid of honor was London. The girls shrieked when Esteban came into the dressing room with a hand over his eyes.

"Esteban?" I asked confused.

"Maddie, I have come here to deliver a message," Esteban said in his Latino accent. "Actually, I came to deliver little blonde peoples." He picked up a crate that had followed him in the hallway. He brought it in the room and opened it with no difficulty. My eyes shone as Zack and Cody jumped out of the box.

Everyone in the room screamed, "Cats!" I laughed as I saw Zack and Cody wearing cats' ears and tails with their charming black tuxedos.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see your bride on your wedding day before your married?" I asked with a small giggle.

Zack raised his eyebrows, "Since when do you believe in bad luck?"

"Go get ready; this is the biggest day of my life!" I shouted, allowing Esteban to carry them out of the room. All the girls giggled as Esteban picked up the 22-year-olds and carried them out with a struggle.

* * *

Zack's POV: 

I stood nervous as I watched the flower girl, Sierra, walk down the aisle. Then came the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then the music started up as I watched Maddie take her small steps down the aisle. Her blue eyes brightened up the room and made eye-contact with mine. I couldn't help but have tears building up in my eyes. My dad was seated and he gave me a wink as I looked over to see my mom crying. Maddie reached where I was standing and the priest asked us to hold hands. He started into the ceremony and I almost fell asleep.

"Can you hurry this up a bit?" I interrupted him. The priest smiled and nodded. We went right to the vows. After Maddie and I repeated everything he said, he asked us the major questions.

"Zackary Martin, do you take Madeline Fitzpatrick to be your wife for blah, blah, and blah?"

"Yeah man," I laughed.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, do you take Zackary Martin to be your husband for blah, blah, and blah?"

"Yeah man," Maddie repeated.

"You may now kiss the bride." So we both kissed for a few seconds and turned to see everyone in the crowd in tears.

"I have an announcement to make," Maddie shouted at the reception. "I'm glad my family approves of my marrying Zack even though he's a few years younger than me. I want you all to know that age won't make any difference in our new relationship."

"I agree. Here's a toast to a new life, for Maddie and I!" I finished. The dishes clanged and I kissed Maddie again, feeling the happiest I've ever been.

Later, when we cut the cake, I let Maddie hold the knife and I assisted her. When she cut a piece, she picked it up in her hands and shoved it in my face. I picked up a larger piece without cutting it and shoved it in her face. The whole company laughed, including my friends Max and Tapeworm.

Max came over to me later in the ceremony, and said, "I guess you found the right girl." Max and I had remained friends, realizing that we weren't right for each other. "Yeah, I did. You look different." "Tapeworm and I are having a baby." I smiled. Max and Tapeworm had gotten married a few years ago, and I had been the happiest, though still upset leaving Max.

After the reception, Maddie and I walked outside to see the hotel limo painted with "Just Married" on it. We went inside the limo, and to our honeymoon, which ended up being at the Tipton. We stayed in the honeymoon suite and I pretty much can't tell you anything else from that point.

* * *

Cody's POV: 

In a matter of five years, Maddie and Zack had a son and a daughter. They were twins. They decided to name them Jack and Jody. I laughed that morning in the hospital; they had the traits of their parents: blue eyes, blonde hair, and eligible to make any given person laugh. I picked Jody up and held her in my arms, and I cried, she looked just like me.

Rebecca and I, however, had problems of our own. Sierra was 8, and we had another baby. We named him Ben, after Big Ben in London, England. I guess you could say we named him after London Tipton because she was there when he was born, coaching Rebecca while I was screaming down the hallway.

London and Todd had a baby; it was a bouncing baby girl. She had brown hair, half-Asian traits and dark brown eyes. They named her Priscilla and you can be assured she is a complete brat.

Mom and Dad were there for the birth of every one of our children, and they're always so happy to baby-sit.

Mr. Moseby, as promised, had no children after seeing Zack and me. Although he has softened up to us, he said there was still no way. Rachael Moseby and Marion Moseby live in the Imperial Suite of the Tipton Hotel in Boston.

A few years after Ben was born, my dad died from unknown causes. I never got to know my dad like I wanted to, but I'm glad it wasn't my mom. Zack had a harder problem letting go though. I had to admit, Zack had a better relationship with my dad than me. He spent three days mourning at the cemetery after the burial. Maddie brought the kids out to him every single day and never pestered him to come home. She brought him food, in which he didn't refuse. I, too, spent a few hours mourning, but not 3 whole days.

When my mother died a year later from breast cancer I was the one spending 3 days out by the cemetery. Rebecca had promised not to disturb me, which I wanted her to because it was getting boring by the third day. They came the third day to get me and my eyes filled with joy to see them.

Arwen's death soon followed in a mechanical accident. The original Tipton staff from when we were kids gathered around his cremated ashes. There was London, Maddie, Esteban, Mr. Moseby, Mrs. Moseby, my wife and kids, Zack and his family, me and others. The whole staff agreed unanimously to put the ashes in room 613, to let his spirit fill the haunted room.

Then there was the time that Esteban moved to New York. We were all crying when we pushed him into the cab to live his dream as a hotel manager in the Tipton in New York.

Then Maddie got promoted to hotel inspector, in which she gladly accepted to fire Ilsa. Zack and his family still got to live here as Maddie got to travel a lot.

Then Esteban came back to manage our hotel, and help out occasionally with Jack and Jody.

Oh yeah, Max and Tapeworm had a boy and they named it Trevor. Max has already taught it to be a great dancer and Tapeworm; well he doesn't think it should be taught to be like him. The best part is that Jack, Jody, Ben, and Trevor are all born within one week.

It all worked out in the end, making us all happy.

THE END

* * *

Golden-eyedwolf842: Thank you, I liked it too. That was my objective. 

Penguinsrock12: I like it too, ha. I think I answered your request?

Suite2354: Thank you, I try to make it interesting.

#1 Sister Act Fan: I updated! Thanks for reviewing, I guess it pays to have anonymous enabled.

Rabbeca Key: Thank you that was kind of a spontaneous combustion in my brain. I'm glad you think it they would like it.

EyesofBlue1993: I'm glad you're so interested! I think you got a little involved in talking to the characters :).

Jay and Kayla: Well obviously you guys are high on something? Just kidding, I swear. Seriously, good tips, I thought I kind of rushed it too.

Luckygal1994: Ha, I was being sarcastic. Thanks though.

Libonessengirl: Thanks, even though I was kind of confused about your advice. I kind of got it the second time though. You really pay attention to little things, thanks for reviewing!

Xashley: Thanks for reviewing. Even the shortest ones kind of help get publicity and then I can brag to my friends.

SethxSummer4evah: I think I covered your request too. Even though, when people tell you to review, most of the time they don't review after you update. So review!

Kiosakka: Is it better now?

DON'T FORGET YOU CAN STILL REVIEW AFTER THE STORY IS FINISHED!


End file.
